La luna desde el tren
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado alguna vez, que pasó en la noche cuando iban en el Tren?... Mientras Sherlock estaba herido?.. Bueno... HolmesXWatson


_**La luna desde el Tren.**_

_**By FriiWonka**_

El brazo le dolía… Era el hombro, Todo le punzaba con sumo aspersor en el cuerpo.

Las tempestuosas punzadas cada vez iban aumentando poco a poco ante su sangre que ya había dejado de salir de su herida. Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar, y todas las imágenes de esos días habían aparecido. La boda, El tren, El salto, Moriarty, John…

John… Abrió los ojos y lo buscó, Iban en el tren con la Gitana y el otro que los estaba acompañando… Y todos estaban dormidos.

Todos excepto un doctor que se encontraba sentado mirando hacia afuera, pensativo, mientras la luz d el aluna hacía que se reflejara su cara la tempestad nocturnal, y el aire frío le hiciera correr el cabello. Se veía cansado. ¿Y por qué no lo estaría?, Todos esos días y cambios le estarían matando.. Y más no estar con Mary…

Mary… Bufó y entonces eso llamó la atención del Doctor y volteo a verlo. Se incorporó de donde estaba acercándose al otro, revisando las vendas seriamente, mirando la herida que aun estaba viva y se mordía un poco el labio inferior.

— Se que está despierto, Holmes… ¿Qué tanto estaba pensando?

— ¿En que podría pensar, Watson?... La herida me está quemando.

— Bien… Si no me quiere decir, es su problema… De por si ya estamos en este problema juntos… — Susurraba terminando de abrochar bien la venda. — Listo..

— Watson… — El otro ya se iba a disponer a levantarse pero el otro le tomaba la mano, no lo quería alejar.. No… Ya había pensado que iba a morir, pero ahora no lo quería alejar… Así que le apretó fuerte la mano y lo empujo para que el rubio quedara encima. — Quédese… Se lo ruego.

— H-Holmes… Qué hace, ¿¡Esta loco! —Susurro entre gritando, pero sin querer despertar a los otros, haciendo un movimiento con su mano, trataba de levantarse pero esto hacía que su brazo rozara con la herida y el otro dejara salir un gemido de dolor, Que por extraño que pareciera, eso había excitado mucho al rubio, pues sus mejillas ya se habían tornado de carmín. — Pare ya…

— ¿Le gusta eso, Watson?— Le susurró con una sonrisa triunfante, aun que aguantando ya las punzadas, que habían sido recorridas por el deseo que ahora ya le embriagaba, así que con sus piernas, lo atraía más a su cuerpo, gimiendo aún más cerca del otro, en su oído. En un gemido íntimo y puro como una melodía.

— H-Holmes... No haga eso… — Sintió como ambas caderas estaban ya presionando la una con la otra, lo cual hacía que su ya intimidad, comenzara a despertar, y le endurecía más el cuerpo en cada movimiento que el moreno hacía— No me haga… — Llevaba su mano a la herida del otro, presionándola sin mucho cuidado, pero tampoco usando tanta. Y el otro volvía a gemir, pero no se separaba ni un instante, Bajó vorazmente sus manos hasta la camisa ya malhecha y rota del otro para desabotonarla y subir sus labios hasta el cuello, devorándolo a su paso, no le importaba dejar moretones, pues de por sí el rubio ya tenía moretones en todos lados. — No.. Holmes… Pare… Pare…

— Pero su cuerpo, Querido Watson.. no me dice eso.. Además muchos dicen que los Orgasmos curan más que la medicina.. Quiere probar?.. — Hizo un movimiento con sus piernas entrelazadas con las del otro, Abrazando con cuidado su cuerpo y moviéndose para quedar ahora el encima y el rubio abajo.. Mientras le aprisionaba las caderas con las piernas a sus costados, seguía besando, por cada parte lastimada que el otro tenía. Involuntariamente por el placer y el dolor que le causaba el moreno, Watson no podía dejar de gemir aun que lo intentase, muchas veces se quiso separar, pero el deseo ya era más que creciente en él, así que dejándose llevar comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa igualmente al otro. Dejándole el torso abierto y pasando sus dedos.

Sus pálidos y delicados dedos estaban recorriendo cada centímetro del buen formado pecho del otro, llegando hasta sus pezones donde daba un ligero tirón, y el otro echaba la cabeza para atrás, cerrando los ojos. El rubio alzo sus caderas, debajo de su pantalón ya había algo que estaba tratando a gritos de que le prestarán atención. Holmes se dio cuenta, ¿Y cómo no? Estaba encima de aquello y era un bulto bastante notable.

Bajo ahora su rostro hasta encontrarse con los labios del rubio, y aun que hubo un segundo de duda. Lo besó… Y entonces comenzó un arranque pasional entre ambos, desnudándose de una vez por todas, y levantándose alejándose de los cuerpos durmientes de la Gitana y el otro ser.

Se fueron hasta donde había un poco de maleza, allí el rubio empujo al moreno y este soltó un gemido de dolor al contacto con su brazo aun doliente. El rubio cual felino, se fue acercando asechando a su presa, mirando directamente a sus ojos y besando los labios prohibidos cuando los tenia lo suficientemente cerca.

Su mano fue recorriendo en toda su longitud, llegando hasta la clara y notoria intimidad ya descubierta del Gran Detective, Tocándola y amándola. Bajó la mirada un poco y veía como ya estaba un poco húmeda. Sonrió para sí y después volvió la mirada al rostro del otro, que estaba eufórico de placer. Sentencio entonces a su cuerpo a bajar hasta que sus labios quedasen enfrente de su majestuosa virilidad de su compañero. Saco la punta de la lengua y disfrutó la punta, pasando después a introducirlo todo, experimentando pro primera vez el sabor de su mejor amigo.

Ya no le importaba Mary. Ya no le importaban las heridas. Ya no le importaba la sociedad. En ese momento para el doctor, solo estaban él y Holmes.

El pelinegro extasiado solo se tocaba así mismo con una mano uno de sus rozados, estimulando en cada movimiento y con la otra mano, le despeinaba aquel sucio y alborotado cabello rubio del que le estaba haciendo maravilloso trabajo con la boca.

Subió lentamente hasta alcanzar su boca y le abrió las piernas, ya no quería esperar, sabía que le dolería pero estaba impaciente, y comenzó a meter lentamente su intimidad en la cavidad del otro, Holmes solo se aferro a la maleza, el dolor del hombro, y el dolor que le causaba el otro debajo de su vientre le estaba matando, y a la vez le llevaba de vida, y de placer.

Seductoramente lamió todo su cuello cuando introducía finalmente su miembro en el otro, comenzando a embestirlo poco a poco, y después aumentando de ritmo, al compás de que el tren avanzaba, La luz de la luna aun reflejaba en el tren, pero los árboles por los que pasaban daba sombra en cada ocasión, solo se veían los movimientos de dos siluetas haciendo el amor.

Subió con trabajos y dolor las piernas del moreno a sus hombros, siguiendo con las embestidas volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, pasando su mano nuevamente por la herida y este volvía a gemir sonoramente, Era un milagro que los otros aun no se hubiesen despertado. El sueño del gitano. Seguramente.

Bajó su rostro para besar por encima de la venda, le parecía en ese momento tan vulnerable y hermoso, Tan como nunca lo era… Era demasiado placentero para ser real. Pero allí lo tenía, debajo, gimiendo su nombre en un contorno de hermosos intercambios lo tenía. Su mano bajó hasta la desatendida virilidad del otro y comenzó su trabajo manual, primero lento y después rápido. Con forme a sus propios movimientos con sus caderas impactando con el otro.

Se vino derramando toda su semilla dentro del otro, y este a su vez en ambos abdómenes. El silencio los dominó y el rubio solo se recostó encima suyo…

Tardaron unos minutos en volverse a recobrar y vestir de nuevo… Ahora el rubio se sentía mortificado por todo ello.. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

— Puede quedar como nuestro secreto… John.

— No… — Lo volteaba a ver cruzando sus brazos. — Y no… Tampoco fue un error Holmes… — Suspiraba y miraba hacía el camino una vez más. — Por ahora.. hay que preocuparnos de Moriarty… Después. Nos ocuparemos de esto.

* * *

**Pues nada, Yo se lo prometí a una personita a quién quiero mil. Jajajaá Soy mala esposa, pero ni modo. Me aguantas.(?)**

**XD Te quiero Lacky :) **


End file.
